Searching For Death
A beautiful man waltzed through a lush green garden. He smiled brightly as he walked past visitors to his grand temple. The large garden was flanked by multiple small temples and shrines to the shinigami. People would come to this place to pray to them or send offerings to appease them. Others would come to pray for or send gifts to their loved ones who had long since been claimed by the icy hand of death. There was a large graveyard beyond the garden where those who made donations to the temple could bury their loved ones in hopes that they may have a forever restful peace. The so called "death cult" had sprung up in the recent months very quickly. People seemed to be very interested in the first grand temple dedicated to the shinigami. However the man's good looks were no doubt helping them draw visitors, he had quite the population of fans. His name and face were quite well known around the shinobi lands and most of the visitors in the garden would come greet him or shake his hand. They loved the service he provided and he was happy to help them. All around the temple others dressed in specially woven black robes walked around. Instructing visitors on the correct methods of prayer or guiding them to where they desired to be. Some simply chatted casually with others. It was a very friendly place which made Kagiri think "death cult" was even funnier. "He had chosen the name to poke fun at those who had opposed the idea of his temple, calling him a devil or a madman. However as the world modernized most of the new generation didn't share the same views as their older counterparts. Kagiri smiled as he shook another visitors hand and bid them a pleasant day as he retired to a comfortable wooden bench within the park. He stared off into the colorful garden and watched the colors dance. Toku walked into the luscious green garden, the scent of the multiple flowers pleasing him. Shingami guys supposed to be somewhere here... Toku thought to himself, as he bumped into a group of individuals. Go, they said. It'll be fun they said. Toku thought to himself spitefully. He moved his head down as he caught the eyes of others staring at him. They're not used to seeing someone from Kumo... he realized, keeping his head down. Calm down, boy! a voice yelled, startling Toku. Quiet down, Gyūki. Toku thought back in response. I can't. I'm stuck inside you. Gyuki replied. So funny. Toku thought back sarcastically. Anyway, the Shingami fanatic should be somewhere around here. Try sensing for that chakra of his. If the rumours are true, his chakra's bound to be a different feeling. Different? What do you mean? Toku thought inquisitively. Think about it, Gyūki began. If the intel you got is correct, he'll have some pretty potent chakra. His chakra's bound to have a different vibe. Kinda corrupt if you think about it. You actually made sense for once. Toku thought back, teasing Gyūki. Get to sensing, boy. Gyūki snapped back in Toku's mind. Toku chuckled as he closed his eyes, beginning to sense the chakra of all in the area. He felt every movement, every twitch in their bodies. Woah! Gyūki suddenly thought, the thought startling Toku. What? Toku thought, somewhat annoyed. Over there, by the bench. Toku looked up towards the wooden bench, and saw a 'beautiful' face. "That's him, eh?" Toku muttered to himself before making his way over to the bench and taking a seat. As he took a seat, he looked over to the man beside him. "Are you Kagiri?" Kagiri sat quietly as he observed the garden around him, his eyes wanting to the mountains around them. Some of the larger or more personal shrines sat up within those, his own house included. The way the mist curled around the high shines made him happy, though he didn't quite know why. Maybe it was the aesthetic of it all or maybe it was something deeper, he'd find out eventually. He looked to his right to see a young boy teetering along behind his mother and father, they were quite young. From what he could hear they were off to visit the father's grandmother, in her grave of course. Kagiri wished them well, hoping they'd find the peace they needed in his paradise. His head soon took a 180 as another person plopped down on the bench bedsides him. He was quite large and dark, Kagiri assumed he was probably from Kumogakure. It was then that the man asked him a rather point blank question, if he was Kagiri. Kagiri indeed knew that he was himself and probably shared the information. "Yes indeed, I am Kagiri. What brings you to my temple young man?" Toku looked back at the man, his voice strangely soothing. "I've come to your temple to...interview you. I'm a reporter of sorts." Toku began, plucking a flower. As he fiddled with it within his fingers, he resumed his train of thought. "I was sent here by my superiors to ask you a few questions, and perhaps get a tour of the temple. Of course, if that is alright with you." Toku finished. Toku dropped the flower on the ground, slightly smirking. If all goes according to plan...it'll all be perfect. "Yeah sure, ask away." Kagiri responded, smiling as he looked back to the garden. The row of sakura trees before them rustled lightly in the breeze. Some of the petals broke from their wooden prison and fluttered happily through the air. Kagiri caught one in his hand, looking it over before letting it fly back into the wind. Toku merely grinned in response, before briefly staring at the row of Sakura Trees. "Beautiful, aren't they..." Toku muttered to himself, memories surging through his head. Toku picked up one of the flowers, a blue rose, examining it. "Lovely flower. I'd love to have some for the Ranmagun base." Toku said, placing the flower within his pocket. "First question, why the Shinigami?"